


Managing Eliot

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan works out the best course of action to get Eliot back on his side: the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing Eliot

With Hardison, you take on the big brother role. Ride him when he screws up, give him credit when he comes through. You hang out with him.

Sophie, it's oldest friend. And always almost lovers. There's a lot between us that needs working out yet. She lets me know which thing needs the work next.

Parker is our little girl lost at times. You have to be the dad she deserved. Without her knowing it.

And then there's Eliot.

He's the hardest. Sure I'm his boss. I knew what that meant to him the first time he called me that. With someone like Eliot, that doesn't come easy.

That something told me there was more. Oh, I wish I could say I knew right off the bat. But it wasn't till we almost came to blows over my drinking that I really thought on it.

It was about a month later, he was catching a late game on the big screens at the office. I actually did have some work to do on the case we were on, but it wasn't as important as I made it sound to the others.

I could see him through my window, and he made it a point to ignore me. So I was able to keep track on how much he was drinking. I had to time it just right. Drunk enough to slow him down, but not too much that he wouldn't listen to me.

Finally the game was over. He started flipping thru the channels and I could see him debating on if he should head home or finish off the rest of the beer and sleep in his office. It was time.

"Hey, Eliot? Can you come in here for a second?"

You could tell his first thought was to ignore me. But his second was how much of a pain I could be if he did. Glaring at me, he made a show of getting up and walking over. "Yeah, what?"

I stood up and waved him in, walking past him as if to close the door. He swore under his breath, probably thinking I wanted to talk.

The beer was only part of the reason I was able to get the drop on him. It was just plain the last thing he would expect from me.

The cuffs were on him and his ass on my couch before he knew it.

"Nathan? What the hell?" He moved to stand up. I pushed him back down, spreading his legs apart with mine to keep him down and keep him from taking me down.

"Ford! Get these off me now! What the fuck you doing?"

I gave him a little slap, just to get his attention and throw him more off balance. I slid my hands into my pockets as I stood over him.

"I get the fact that I've lost your respect, Eliot. Your trust even."

"So, what? You think you can beat it back into me? Like to see you try."

"No, no. Not like that." I stared down at him for a moment more. "Not that easy."

I reached out faster than he expected, hell a little faster than I expected, and grabbed him by his hair. I brought his face toward mine, then yanked his head to the side. I drew closer, licking a slow stripe up the side of his neck. I half leaned, half sat on him, pressing him into the couch.

"Nathan! Nathan!" He tried to buck me off him, twisting his body. "What the hell, man? I don't do this. When Hardison pulled that act-"

"Hardison played it wrong." I moved to whisper in his ear, more of my weight settling on him. "He played it public, out in the open. You need it to be private, secret."

I kissed down his neck, turning some of them into light bites.

I could feel his body tense under mine, trying to work his way free. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Ford."

His voice was low, bordering on dangerous. But as close as I was, I caught the little catch in his throat.

Neither of us could make this easy. It would have to be a fight, almost as much a rape as a seduction. For his sake we couldn't let it be easy.

I took a chance and let go of his hair, my arms moving down his sides and around his back. I managed to get my hands under his shirt, pulling it out from his jeans. His squirming actually helped me. He kept his head turned away, his hair blocking his face. I had the thought to grab him again and make him look at me, but I let it pass for the moment.

I shifted my body just enough to bring my leg up against his crotch. I didn't so much rub as press against him, causing him to swear under his breath.

I pulled away and moved so I was sitting on him. I kept my eyes trained on him as I started to unbutton his shirt. We were getting closer, and now would be when he would want to start fighting in earnest. He might just do enough to get me off him, or he might really hurt me. Either way, I had to be ready.

Eliot did struggle some more, trying to shake my hands off him. I started rocking against him as I pushed his shirt down his arms, baring his chest. His hips thrust up, intent on bucking me off again. I bent down and took his nipple into my mouth, sucking on it. He made a noise I couldn't even describe.

"Nathan!" He spit out, his teeth clenched but still not looking at me. "Don't."

I leaned back up to whisper. "No. I'm seeing this through." I kissed the vein behind his ear. "I'm not giving you the choice."

It was time to step things up. My mouth returned to his chest, moving from one side to the other as my hands worked on his belt.

Eliot started taking deep breaths, fighting to keep his control. I took longer, moving slower.

"Nathan." There was a strain in his voice now.

Without warning I pushed him sideways so he was laid out full on the couch. I unbuttoned his jeans and shoved my hand down the front of his boxers. He was more than a little hard, but still fighting it. His eyes were closed, lips moving with silent words.

I hadn't planned to kiss him then. I was going to wait, leave it for the last thing. It's a funny fact how more personal than actual sex kissing can be. But I couldn't resist it. I knew it would break him just a little faster if I did.

He didn't kiss me back, but he didn't try to push me out either. Eliot just allowed the invasion of his mouth, letting me do what I wanted. My hand was stroking his cock now and I could feel his body betray him by responding to what I was doing.

I could have made him admit that he wanted this. Made him say the words, put his mouth where I wanted it. But that would have worked against me. I had to force this on him, own him almost.

What decided it was my own fight to control my body's reactions. I couldn't draw this out much longer and still keep to the plan. I pulled away again, hauling him up with me as I stood and threw him against my desk. When he stared to stand I slammed him back down.

"I didn't say you could move, Eliot." I yanked his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. I didn't bother pulling off his boots to get them off. He tried to stand again and this time I grabbed him by the neck. I kept him pinned to the top of the desk as I reached for the condom and lube in my pocket. I was glad to see I could still pull my cock out and get myself ready with only one hand.

I laid on top of him, my height advantage definitely working in my favor right then. I brought his hands further up his back, using my teeth now to control him. His body shuddered over and over at my bites, edging me to bite even harder.

Fuck this is going to hurt. Taking a deep breath, I shoved inside him. He screamed, thrashing under me at the pain. There's never really enough lube you can use when the other guy isn't ready for it. For either of you actually, though the guy doing the fucking does get the better end of it.

I started biting him again. Smaller pain in different places somehow takes the edge off the larger pain. I could have fucked him fast, but I slowed down, as much for my sake as his. This was as much of the raping as I could manage.

So I gentled my movements, but not too much. He was close to the point where he could admit it, but til then everything was going to be on me, my fault.

The bites turned back into kisses. I let go of his hands and let mine roam over his body.

Slowly, painfully slow, he started to respond. He pushed back against me, his breath becoming ragged. The noises changed to moans and whimpers.

I reached down to find his cock beginning to harden again. I stroked it, going a little faster than my thrusts. I let my thumb drag over the head, nails light along the vein running underneath.

"Nathan. How did...how.." Eliot licked at his lips, eyes glazed over.

"Shh, later. Everything later." I twisted around to kiss him and was kissed back. I pressed tighter against him, my thrusts more urgent. I wanted him. Wanted this. And now so did he.

I came so soon after him it might as well been at the same time. I could feel his body sag under me, the desk and me the only things keeping him on his feet. I worked my hands under him and somehow managed to sit us back onto the couch, still deep inside him. He was boneless against me, barely conscious.

I kissed his cheek, running my hand thru his hair. I had found what I needed to be for Eliot.

And was one step closer to finding out what I needed to be for myself.


End file.
